This study will examine the efficacy, safety and metabolic effects of pravastatin, a new inhibitor of cholesterol biosynthesis in adult patients with well characterized type III hyperlipidemia. Six patients will be involved in the study and all patients will receive active drug (40 mg/day) and placebo in a double blind study with each period of active drug or placebo lasting six weeks.